Never ending nightmare
by Faith96
Summary: Jubilee is having trouble sleeping, she keeps dreaming the same dream over again everynight.
1. Never Ending Nightmare

Never ending Nightmare  
  
Jubilee tosses and turns in her bed and mumbles loudly in her sleep. "No.don't please stop"  
She clutches the sheets and starts to kick her legs in the air as if trying to fight something off.  
  
Kitty sleeps in the bed next to jubilee dreaming nicely. She hears jubilee and rolls over and opens her eyes. She looks around the dark room and then at jubilee "Hey are you alight." She realized that jubilee was sleeping and crawled out of bed and over to her. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to shake jubilee gently. "Jubilee.jubes wake up! It's just a dream"  
  
Jubilee wakes up from her dream but doesn't open her eyes right away. She pushes kitty away from her and sits up. She opens her eyes slowly. Her body ached as if she had just got out of the danger room. She tried to open her mouth but her throat felt dry and itchy.  
  
Kitty looked at her and shakes her head. "It was that dream again wasn't it" She stands and walks back over to her bed "You really need to talk to professor about your dreams. They are becoming more and more violent each time you have them"  
  
Jubilee nods her head and leans back on her pillow. She opened her mouth to talk. "It's the same thing every night." She shakes her head "I don't know what this means.but whatever it is it isn't good at all."  
  
Kitty looks at jubilee and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes. She knew jubilee was going through a tough time now. She wants to reach out and help but knew jubilee wouldn't want that. "We should get some sleep and talk about this in the morning. Alright"  
  
Jubilee nodes and closes her eyes. She tightens the grip on the sheets as she tries to fall asleep again.  
  
The next morning Jubilee wakes up to a room full of sunlight. She puts her hand infront of her eyes and gets out of bed. She walks to the window and closes the shades. "Kitty, I think I over slept" She turns and looks at kitty's bed and sees that it was neatly made and a note laid on kitty's pillow. The note read Jubilee,  
Hey sorry for not waking you up. But you slept peacefully the rest of the night. OH yeah before I forget, you are to meet the professor in the garden after lunch today. Kitty  
  
Jubilee picks up the note and places it in her pocket. She walks to her closet and picks out what she was going to where. In a few minuets she was ready to start her day. She walks to her desk and picks up her walkman. As soon as she put the headphones around her neck there was a knock at the door. She sighs and walks over and opens it. "What is it" She saw that it was Logan and gambit and smiles "Hey, what's going on"  
  
Logan smiles slyly and points to gambit  
"Gambit and I hear you have some trouble sleeping at night. We thought we would be able to help you out."  
  
Jubilee looks at them and cocks her eyebrow  
"Really how can you two help me sleep better at night."  
  
Gambit leans on the doorframe and looks around and then at jubilee "Well, chere I was just wonder what re you dreams about anyway.If you don't want to say that's just find." He shrugs "Will find out anyway from professor."  
  
Jubilee looks at gambit and rolls her eyes  
  
"I like to see you try and find out what it is, Cajun. She looks at Logan "DO you have anything to say about this. Cause if you don't I like to go and get something to eat before I go and meet up with the professor."  
  
Logan looks at jubilee and moves out of her way. "After you ki-Jubilee" He caught himself before saying kid cause he knew she wasn't a kid anymore.  
  
Jubilee smiles and gives them each a hug before turning and walking off down the hallway. 


	2. Never Ending Nightmare Chapter 2

Jubilee walks down the hallway over the staircase and slides down the banister. She jumps off and lands on her feet and makes her way over to the kitchen. She stands infront of the door for a moment and then opens it. She walks in and looks around at all the other students feeding on Lucky Charms and Trix and walks over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and some yogurt. She opens the fridge and gets her things and closes it quickly. She turns around right when some food was being thrown pass her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and makes her way to the door. At that moment decided to go and eat her breakfast in the rec. room where she could be alone for awhile. She walks out int the hallway and bumps into rogue. Rogue looks at her and smiles. "Why, hello Jubilee hows it going?" Jubille shrugs and opens it her water "Fine I guess." She walks pass rogue "I need to get going talk to you later." Rogue watches jubilee leave and mumbles to herself "What was that all about?" She then turns and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Jubilee walks into the rec room and plops down in front of the tv on the couch. She reaches for the remote and turns it on and begins to channel surf. She places her yogurt on the small table infront of her and tucks her feet under her and leans back on the couch. She flups through the the channels stopping sometimes on daytime talk shows and some pointless info- commercials. She then lays down on the couch and flips on the local news channel. She watches the reporter for a moment as she talks about local school budget cuts. She laughs slightly as she turns her attention to the ceiling thinking about her dream and what it ment. She closes her eyes and could feel her mind wandering as she thinks about it.  
  
She was in a dark room and could hear the x-men calling out to her to follow their voices. She starts off in a slow walking and then into a quick jog. The more she ran the louder their voices would get but the farther they seemed to be. She then stops and looks around and sees a flashing light in front of her and a door appears. She reaches for the kno and turns it slowly and steps through it. In the far distance she can see all the x- men in a large cage calling out to her. She smiles brightly "I'm here you guys!" and runs towards the cage at a full speed. But it seemed the faster she got the farther the cage seemed to be and the more upset she would get. After a few minuets passed by of running and getting nowhere she stops and falls to her knees. She makes a fist and hits the ground "Why is this happening, why can't I catch up with them?" She looks up and sees them in the distance and can hear them calling out to her. She stands up and turns her back to them and feels hot tears running down her cheek. "Whis is this happening" she says through the tears. She then could hear jean speaking to logan "You see logan, I told you she couldn't do it and that she was nothing but a child." She turns around and looks at them all and then at logan. Even though they were so far away from each other she could see the disappointment in his face. He shakes his head slightly "I can't believe she would give up like this. She is acting like such a coward and child" He says in a low voice. Jubilee calls out to them but mostly so Logan would hear her "Im not a child anymore"  
  
Jubilee opens her eyes quickly and touches her cheek. She could feel the tears on her cheek and wipes them away with the back of her hand. She sits up and shakes her head. She knew that, that was just part of the dream and only the begining to the nightmare that would not end. She stands up and turns the t.v off and looks around the rooma nd then outside the window. It seemed like a nice day out and she picks up her water and bottle of yogurt. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good" she says to herself in a low voice. 


	3. Never Ending Nightmare Chapter 3

Jubilee walks outside into the Institute garden the dream played in her head over and over again. She couldn't understand why she kept having the same dream over and over again. Was this telling her she would never be good enough to the team and she would let them down and lose them? She shakes her head, no she was good enough and the team wouldn't turn her back on her. Even if they did she would still have Logan to turn to.right? She walks through the garden as the sun beats down on her warming her body. She spots a tree not being used by anyone and walks over and sits down under it and lies against it with her back.  
  
She looks up at the sky and watches as a couple of birds fly over head. She smiles slightly and wished at that moment she could be just like them. Be able to just fly wherever she wanted and whenever she wanted to. She tried getting her mind off the dream and thought about what the summer was going to be like. No school so that automatically meant fun in the sun with everyone. But that didn't stop her from thinking about her dream. She couldn't make sense of it, why was she running towards the X-men and why did it seem they were still so far away.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; she wanted to tell someone but what good with that do. They would just tell her that it was just a dream and that it was nothing. But if it was nothing why did she keep dreaming about it and why did she feel as if something was going to happen really soon. She opens her eyes; she knew whom she had to go to. Professor Xavier would know what to do, she would tell him about her dreams and he would tell her what he thought. She stands up quickly and dusts herself off and heads back into the institute.  
  
She opens the door quickly not watching where she was going and walked right into Logan. He looks down at her with a cigar in his hand "Hey darlin not so fast." Jubilee looks up at Logan "Oh.sorry Logan didn't see you there" She looked at him and right into his eyes and then at the floor. She couldn't look at him in the eyes and she couldn't understand why. He looks at her and places a hand on her shoulder "Jubes darlin something the matter." She moves from him and looks up at him and shakes her head "No.nothing the matter." She was quiet for a moment "I should be going I have to go and talk to Professor. You wanna come with?" Logan gave her a quizzical look "Yeah sure I'll come with ya." They start walking down the hallway to Professor Xavier's office and they didn't speak at all all the way there.  
  
They walked up to the door of Professor Xavier and Jubilee looks at the door and then at Logan. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to." He looks down at her "You in some kind of trouble kid your acting not like yourself." Jubilee sighs and looks back at her "I don't know wolvie, I don't know." She reaches up and knocks on the door and waits for Professor Xavier to let her in. Logan looks at her; he wasn't just going to leave her like this. He was going in with her and he was going to find out what was going on no matter what. 


End file.
